Next Saturday
by srebak
Summary: What exactly happened to Saturday Family long after the threats of both Kur and V.V. Argost were finally dealt with? What lied in store in the future for them? This is a Chronicle to answer those questions. Though, i should point out; it might be a while before i write more, i have at least four other stories that have been demanding my attention. I hope you can understand that.
1. Chapter 1

**Next Saturday**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing**

It has been many years since the Saturday Family thwarted the combined threat of V.V. Argost and Kur, and I can assure you, much has changed for them in that time frame. For one thing; after that threat was diverted, the Saturday family was finally able to rebuild, and move back into, their old home, and even add some new features to it in the process. They continued to do what they did best; study and protect Cryptids, but, given what occurred during the "War of the Cryptids" that became slightly more difficult to say the least. Fortunately though, thanks to some help from the Secret Scientists, they were able to _mostly_ keep that incident under wraps, and afterwards, the Secret Scientists offered them all a place back into their fold. Apparently, the "War of the Cryptids" was proof to all of them that they really needed Secret Scientists who knew about such creatures on their side, lest another similar catastrophe occur in the future.

Now, of course, the family patriarch; Dr. Solomon "Doc" Saturday, and his wife, Drew Saturday, were both somewhat hesitant to accept this offer at first, seeing as these were the very same people who tried to capture their son, Zak Saturday, and put him into cryogenic storage. Though, the family's personal Cryptids; Komodo the mutated Komodo dragon, Zon the post-prehistoric dinosaur, and the Fiskerton Phantom (known simply as Fiskerton or Fisk), were undoubtedly against trusting the Secret Scientists again. They were all very close to Zak, you see, which means that just about anyone who tries to hurt him in some way is instantly their enemy for life, no questions asked. However, while Zak himself was also not too sure that his family could ever truly trust the Secret Scientists again, especially since his Cryptid influencing powers could resurface at any time and make him a threat in their eyes all over again. In the end, Zak decided that it was probably for the best that the Secret Scientists were around to keep a vigil for things like that. The last thing he wanted to do was become the new Kur again, and truthfully, he believed that if there was anything out there that could stop him, should he lose control of his dark side, then he probably should not try to neutralize it or turn it away.

Zak explained how he felt to his parents and, after much thought, they decided that their son was probably right, albeit begrudgingly. They accepted the offer to return to the Secret Scientists, but, even then, both Doc and Drew have remained on their guard whenever they were around their "colleagues" within the organization. Because, even though they (mostly) agreed with Zak about having a safety net against his Kur nature, they would both still fight to the very last man to protect their one and only son. Anyway, the Saturday family continued to try and return to their original status quo; studying the ways of the world's Cryptids and making sure that they remained hidden from the rest of the world. And just like in the past, this has caused them to come into conflict with a slew of villains and baddies; some of which were emerging new foes, while others were returning old ones. However, there was one adversary that the whole family knew that they couldn't keep at bay for very long; modern progress.

For you see, while the Saturday family has made it a point to move certain cryptids away from populated areas, they could only keep them out of the public eye for so long. More and more people started to catch glimpses of these creatures and attempted to expose them in one way or another. Pretty soon, the Saturday family could no longer keep the cryptid world a secret from anyone anymore; almost everyone on the planet now knew that these creatures were real and not just legends. Now, granted, the aftermath of the reveal was somewhat softened by the earlier integration of extraterrestrials on Earth (Ben 10). But, even so, as one would expect, the cryptid world still had many things to deal with, like; racist groups, media-related scrutiny, black market hunters and a few businesspeople who wanted to try and use them as funny mascots. Suffice it to say; the Saturdays were now needed by the world of cryptids now more than ever, and they knew it.

However, the Saturday family would soon have to deal with more… internal matters further down line, and they probably never would have even known just how serious those very same matters were until one wild and busy week in late July.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been exactly 27 years since the "War of the cryptids" occurred, and while the scientist couple of Dr. Solomon "Doc" Saturday and Drew Saturday have taken that ordeal to heart, they have also done their very best to keep moving forward. In fact, even to this very day, they use whatever free time they have to either do further research on cryptids or to train to stay in tip-top shape. And old age has certainly not hindered the latter activity for either member of the couple either, not even in the slightest. Now, while it is true that Doc is roughly in his 60s-70s now and Drew is in her late-50's going on early 60's, the way that they take care of their bodies, you'd barely even notice that. In fact, the only real signs of old age that either one of them really has is a little grey hair and a few facial wrinkles. But, aside from that, not much has really changed about them appearance-wise.

However, that's pretty much all that hasn't really changed much about them; their appearances. As for what has changed about them; well, that subject is actually a very serious one, and, if it were not for the events that transpired one week in late July; they probably never would have even addressed it in time. And they were both trying their very hardest to not address the matter at all, believe me.

You see, it was a pretty average morning for both Doc and Drew; they both got up, they both got dressed and then they both went to the Saturday HQ gymnasium to work up an appetite for breakfast. All in all, it was a pretty status quo-type morning for the aged couple; at least up until Drew turned on the holo-vision (visual media has progressed far in terms of technology over the last 12 years) and they both saw a commercial that was playing. It was a TV (or should I say "HV") ad about a book called; Secrets to a Successful marriage, and after it was finished, Doc and Drew both got to talking to each other –

"Uh, Doc, you know, I was, um, thinking, uh…" said Drew, rather meekly (a bit out of character for her, really) "…maybe we should consider buying that book. You know, just to, um, skim over it a little bit and maybe even possibly see if we could, um, learn a thing or two from it, in theory. T-t-t-the doctor who wrote it is said to be a very accomplished psychiatrist and therapist, you know, Doc, so, i-it probably wouldn't hurt for us to just, you know, at least give her book a try, Dear. What you say?"

"Well, first of all, Drew; I would like to sincerely commend you for making a very convincing and very articulate argument, darling…" Doc replied "…but, I really don't see the reason why we would have to buy that book. I mean, we've made the acquaintance of several different psychiatrists and therapists over the last few years, Drew, and any one of them would be more than willing to help us out if we simply came right up to them and asked them. Though, I can't really say that I can see why we would need to ask any of them for their help, since we've been together for these many years now and have never once needed to read a book about Marital Success. At least not to my knowledge at any rate and, as you know, Drew, my amount of knowledge is considerably vast to say the least…"

"Oh, yes, yes of course, Love…" said Drew, with a hint of mild sarcasm "…which means that you're most likely smart enough to realize that there was always only one real main reason why we never really had to read a book like that in past, and, just to keep things going, I'll save you the time and just say it out loud for you; we were always just so busy with something! I mean, think about it, Doc, think about it; between the time we spent raising, and protecting, Zak, along with our other three "Cryptid kids", we were usually kept busy by our work with studying and relocating other Cryptids and our work with battling enemies like Argost, Van Rook and the Nagas all the time. Oh, oh, and when we weren't already dealing with all of that until the cows came home, we were usually globetrotting across the entire planet, looking for any clues we could find that seemed remotely connected to the cryptid, Kur, in some way; most of which, as you might recall, turned out to be little more than a bunch of dead ends and a whole lot of Wild goose chases! (Sighs) But, look at the way things are for us now, Doc, I mean; our-our baby boy has long since moved on with his own life and his Cryptid siblings have all moved on along with him to boot. And-and, nearly every enemy we've ever made by the time that the "War of the Cryptids" was over has either been dealt with already or has otherwise simply vanished without a trace. It-it-it-it seems to me that we now have, h-have plenty of time to work on our problems, Doc, and, and I…I would like to, to be-to be perfectly honest…."

"Now, now, take it easy there, Drew…" said Doc, in an attempt to calm down his spouse "…I think that you're starting to let your emotions get the better of you aga-"

"Oh, what do you know about emotions, Doc, huh?!" snapped Drew, in a very angry tone of voice "You spend all of your time sealed up here without even trying to…"

It was at that moment that Drew suddenly silenced herself; which is when she and Doc shared a somewhat awkward stare with one another. However, that soon ended, within the next few seconds or so afterwards, when Drew sat back down at her own chair at the breakfast table with her arms crossed, while she sighed and said-

"You know what, Doc; I really don't want to get in too deep with this. Let's just drop it now, okay?"

"Okay, but, uh, first; I really do feel the need to point out just how false certain points you've made are, Drew" said Doc in response "For one thing; while it is true that the way we've handled endangered Cryptids in the past has become somewhat obsolete, dear, don't forget; with the way things are now, we'll definitely need to keep coming up with some new methods, especially with brand new enemies constantly rising up to take the place of the old ones in our lives. Which is actually a good reminder of the job we have to take care of today, Drew, so, we'd best finish up and get ready, wouldn't you agree, dear?"

"I suppose so, Darling..." Said Drew, after a brief sigh, as she and her spouse continued to finish up eating their breakfast in relative silence.

Once they were done, they began to make the final preparations for their planned departure on their personalized airship. Then, before that could go on for too much longer, the two of them were both soon on their merry little way and were even making better time than they have in the past, thanks to a few new upgrades made to the airship. Doc himself was especially proud of the way that the airship was operating these days, no doubt because he was the one who was responsible for all of those upgrades. In fact, during most of the flight, Doc pretty much just spent all of his time simply praising all of the good work that he's done on the airship so far, as well as all of its equipment and weaponry, much to the annoyance and chagrin of his dear wife, Drew, to be undeniably certain. Drew remembered a time back when Doc was a little bit more humble about his scientific achievements. But, nowadays, it seemed like the man just couldn't stop patting himself on the back for everything he built or improved. Suffice it to say; it was insufferable to put up with as far as Drew was concerned and, so, she finally decided to speak her mind, in way, by saying-

"Uh, Doc, do we really have to go through this exact same routine every time we have to use the good old Airship: Saturday for something, hmm?"

"I, um, uh… b-b-beg your pardon, D-Drew?" said Doc in response, after we was caught completely off guard by the rhetorical question

"Well, it just seems to me, Doc, that-and this could just be my big, old imagination running wild again, mind you—that, you've been offering up a lot of praise for yourself for all of the 'good work' that you've been doing on the good old Saturday family Airship, along with nearly everything else that's technologically advanced in nature to be found around our dear old HQ. In fact, one could even go as far as to call all of it bragging and shameless self-promoting, to be perfectly honest. Though, once again, Doc, that could just be me, ya know, so…" explained Drew, in a somewhat nonchalant tone

"I'll admit that I have been tad…boastful about my scientific achievements in recent years, Drew, but, can you blame me?" said Doc in response "Despite the fact that so much has changed and come in gone in my life, I am still able to make time to work with my scientific abilities. Ha, it's a good thing too, you know? Because, during most of Zak's childhood years, I was really hoping that I would get the chance to show him all of the ropes to being a productive scientist. But, with so many new Cryptids to study popping up here and there, as well as enemies like Argost running amok, I was only able to show him so much. And if that wasn't bad enough, there were also a few times when it felt like my inventions were too…flawed in some way. Especially during the timeframe that took place after our first big assault against Argost and Weird World. (Sighs) That fact has never really sat all that well with me, Drew and you've always known that; technology is the one thing in my entire life that I have to always keep perfect..."

"Oh and why, exactly, is that, dear…?" Asked Drew in a somewhat defiant tone of voice, which actually provoked Doc just enough to get him to slam his right fist on his right arm rest.

"Because if I can't keep even keep that part of life perfectly in line, then, I might as well just…!"

Then, much in the same way as Drew had done during their earlier conversation, Doc suddenly silenced himself right in the middle of his own sentence, and that resulted in the two of them sharing yet another brief awkward stare with one another, exactly like they did before.

However, once the Cryptozoologist couple finally got settled back done into their respective seats, Doc finally ended the brief silence by sighing and then saying—

"Look, Drew, we really do have a very important assignment in front of us right now and we really do need to stay focus for it. So, from here on out…"

"…It's strictly business for us, yeah, yeah, Doc, I know, and I agree" Drew replied, with little spirit left in her words at this point "Although, when one stops to consider where we're going for our little 'on the way' detour; we'll likely be kept busy and occupied by our new 'passengers' anyway, so, I think that we should be good, don't you...?"

"They're not that bad, Drew..." Said Doc

"Oh, yes, I agree, but just put all of those kids together and then leave them alone for about an hour or so like that and then, there's always trouble on the horizon, believe me, I've seen it..."

"Yeah, so have I..." Doc replied "But I'm certain that our boy has the others under complete control. He was able to do that, when it was necessary"

"Maybe, but, I guess we'll just have to find out when we get there and pick them all up, so we can..." Drew began, right before Doc quickly interrupted her

"...Oh, look, we're already there, Drew" is what Doc said at that moment "See, I told you that the new speed upgrade that I made to Airship was pretty impressive..."

It was at that very moment that the Saturday family Airship began to approach what appeared to be some sort of strange complex of some kind that was actually built within the rock and stone of a mountainous region. Now, while it was undoubtedly clear that this strange structure was unique in its own right in many ways, there was also no denying that there were still a few attributes, here and there, that actually made it quite reminiscent of the Saturday family's HQ. Anyways, as the Saturday family airship began to grow even closer to the mountain complex, several machines that bore a strong resemblance to laser turrets began to take aim at the flying vehicle. They all would have most likely unleashed a ferocious barrage of laser blasts upon the massive airship, if Doc had not pressed a specific button just in the nick of time. This was because that very same button actually deactivated the laser turrets (or, at the very least, made it so that airship was no longer considered a threat to them), which allowed the Airship: Saturday to land safely on the complex's landing pad, which was found right smack in the middle of the complex's vacant roof. Then, as soon as their advanced flying vessel finally was landed, the married couple soon began to exit their airship and then make their ways towards the nearest door which led to complex's interior.

"Ugh, I still think that the defenses that our dear little boy, Zak, has installed here are still just teeny-weeny bit excessive, if you know what I mean…" Drew said along the way

"Nonsense-" Doc responded "-the boy's a chip off the old block. You know; we Saturdays have always been a family that was always very firm on the belief that "it was better to be safe than sorry", especially when in regards to the good ole' homestead itself, of course…"

"Of course…" said Drew with very little spirit in her words

After that, the married couple went inside the complex and, while they were able to get in via a special 'key' that Zak had already had given to them prior, they still encountered a slight problem to deal with upon their mere entrance and that problem was that something or someone had tripped Doc up right onto the floor, in a very comedic fashion, to be perfectly honest. However, once Doc was able to get back up onto his feet, he looked around and saw that there was no one around who was able to trip him up like that at that point, not even Drew, since she was not close enough to him at the time to be able trip him up like that. However, the mystery was soon solved when Doc and Drew both heard what sounded like a hissing laughter of some kind. Then, it was at that very moment that their favorite genetically-engineered reptile cryptid finally made his appearance via his camouflage ability, and he was still laughing at the prank that he had just pulled on the married couple with as much hardy force behind his laughter as he could possibly muster; no questions to be asked about that one.

Now, you would, of course, just naturally assume that both Doc and Drew would be quite angry about Komodo's little prank, but, instead, they both just smiled, approached the unique Komodo dragon, until they were both close enough to give him a nice rub along the head, neck and back, much to his enjoyment, of course. For you see, if the truth may be told; the old married couple had really come to miss the giant lizard cryptid's antics from the days of their son's youth. Then, almost out of nowhere, in fact; there soon came another familiar face from the past, and he was hanging upside down from the roof with a smile across his face the entire time. It was, of course, the Fiskerton Phantom that both Doc and Drew had spotted at that point and as happy as they were to see him, those feelings were undoubtedly double or even triple that amount for Fiskerton, as he made apparent by his almost bone-crushing hug. However, as much as Doc and Drew were both enjoying this happy little reunion of theirs, they both remembered that were still on a bit of a deadline as it were, so they asked Fiskerton and Komodo to go and find Zak, which they both did, without even the slightest amount of hesitation, I might add. And, once they were gone, Doc and Drew both decided to wait for them in complex's living room, since that was closest room to where they had originally come in.

Now, aside from the obvious futuristic look to it, the living room area was pretty much very basic in terms of design. It even had a specific place for a person to put their picture frames, which is exactly what Doc and Drew found when they went over to that very same specific part of the room. There were copies of the pictures that the married couple had of their little Zak during his younger years and even a few pictures of Zak when he was at the age when he first met the famous young hero; Benjamin "Ben 10" Kirby Tennyson (watch the Ben 10 Omniverse/Secret Saturdays crossover episode). However, in addition to the various pictures of Zak, along with the many pictures of Fiskerton, Komodo and the third cryptid to join the Saturday family, Zon, there were also a few pictures of a young female of Arabic descent, one whom Doc and Drew knew very well.

Her name was Wadi and she was the well-known daughter of a man named Maboul; the leader of the desert-dwelling Hassi people and a longtime friend and ally of Drew Saturday's. Now, while Doc and Drew had both encountered Wadi when she was only a mere child and could both remember her through a series of past events that helped establish her as an ally to the whole Saturday family. They mainly both remembered her from all of the times that they watched closely as she went from being a friend/rival of their son, Zak Saturday, to being his possible crush, to being his secret crush, to being his undeniable long-distance sweetheart. This undoubtedly made the elderly married couple very happy then and it certainly made them very happy to remember it now, particularly when they saw the picture which immortalized the events that took place between them about 15-16 years ago exactly; when Zak and Wadi were both finally joined together in glorious wedded bliss, which they still continue to live in, even to this very day.

However, because Doc and Drew were both so caught up in their memories of s much happier period of time in their lives, they were both left distracted long enough to be caught off guard by a very familiar screeching sound. Now, of course, as soon as the two of them both heard this loud screeching noise, it immediately snapped the two of them back into the present, and they both turned their heads towards the direction from where the loud sound first originated from. There, they saw that, as they initially suspected, it was Zon; the flying, out-of-time, female Dinosaur-esque cryptid who was, in fact, the third cryptid to, chronologically, join their extended family many years ago. And, as if that were not enough for Doc and Drew to see, they also discovered that Zon was far from being totally alone at this particular moment in time. For you see, walking right next to her were three other new individuals, humans to be precise, and each and every single one of them was carrying a very large metal box, which completely covered the top halves of their bodies from a front-side view. Now, these were the ones for whom Zon was actually screeching somewhat loudly and, when she started to do it again, twice in fact, it became clear to Doc and Drew that she was still, apparently, unaware of their very presence within the living room, and was focused on whatever task that she was doing at that specific moment in time.

In any event, however, it was right after the second and third time around that Zon made her loud screeching noise that one of the three faceless individuals that she was walking alongside with actually responded to it, by saying—

"Alright, alright, geez, hold your Utahraptors for one second, okay, Auntie Z?"

-in a deep, male, post-pubic voice, right before he and the other two all stopped walking in their tracks and he continued by saying—

"So, uh, we go left, right…?"

-It was at that moment that Zon screeched again, only this time, she did so in a manner that implied that the opposite of what was just asked of her was true.

"No, 'Rajee', she said right, not left, right, okay?" said yet another one of the three faceless individuals who were currently with Zon at this point, and this time, it was a person with a very high-pitched, and very childlike sounding, voice

"Right, got it, going in the right direction, understood, mini-man, don't worry" said the first faceless individual, whose name is apparently 'Rajee', as he and the other two all headed in the opposing direction of Doc and Drew, with Zon following them closely, while the former two were just smiling at all of this while it was all playing out.

Anyway, once the three mysterious individuals were far enough in the right half of the living room, Zon screeched yet again and that was when the second, more childlike sounding, individual said-

"Okay then, she says that this is the spot where we can drop all of these heavy boxes off now…"

"You mean gently set them all down onto the floor, am I right, Maboul? Because, in case you hadn't noticed, little guy; this is all pretty valuable storage equipment that we've got right here, and you know it's gonna come in handy later on, when we get back. So, simply dropping it all onto the floor, like it was all nothing… w-why-y, that just simply isn't done, Maboul…it just simply isn't done…!" said 'Rajee', right after he had just gently set down his box and revealed himself to be a boy around the ripe old age of 14 or so.

He was practically the spitting image of what Zak would have looked like at that very same age, save only for one key difference between the two of them, of course; his hair coloring was reversed. This, actually, made his hairstyle somewhat more akin to the hairstyle of one of Zak's old enemies from the past, as a matter of fact; his evil, anti-matter counterpart, Zak Monday. But, even with that fact in mind, the boy was still vastly different from the evil anti-matter child in terms of appearance. For one thing, his black and white colored hair was considerably much longer than Zak Monday's was; in fact, one could even go as far as to call it a bit shaggy looking, to be perfectly honest. Then, of course, there was also the matter of his wardrobe; for you see, instead of the usual uniform-esque clothing that both Zak Saturday and Zak Monday normally wore, 'Rajee' actually sported a rather modest suit of orange-colored body armor, complete with a matching pair of orange-colored battle gloves and an orange colored utility belt which actually sported the Saturday family emblem right on the flat surface of the belt's buckle. The very same emblem was also adorning the chest area of the armor as well, and all of this went right over a long-sleeved black shirt which 'Rajee' wore underneath all of the orange stuff, it just all went together that way, to be perfectly honest. Now, as far as his bottom half went; 'Rajee' actually wore a pair of beige-colored pants, just like both Zak Saturday and Zak Monday always used to wear, but, while both Zaks used to wear regular shoes, 'Rajee' actually completed his look with a pair of black, leather boots, which went all the way up to his knees and ended with black protective pads for his aforementioned kneecaps.

"Oh please, do we really have to go through all of that all over again, Ulraj, (scoffs) I mean, really now...?" said the third member of the trio that was currently with Zon, in a very feminine voice, no less, right after they had just put down their respective box and started to dust themselves off, in a very casual-like manner, if I might add that as well.

Now then, the aforementioned person was then revealed to be a young, 12 year-old girl and she was wearing a dark blue, Arabian-style dress, which was perfectly complimented by the sky blue sash that she wore over it in the traditional Arabian fashion. She also wore black, combat boots that nearly went up to her exposed knees. However, the biggest factor about this girl that was worth noticing was the fact that she was the spitting image of Wadi at the age of 12. The only three aspects that made the two of them distinguishable from one another (aside from their wardrobe choices, of course) were that; A.) This girl has a beauty mark on her left cheek B.) This girl had royal purple eyes, while Wadi has yellowish-green ones and C.) This girl had her hair completely exposed as being black, slightly rough and long enough to reach down to her upper back.

She had purposefully dropped her box down, hard, in an attempt to get the attention of 'Ulraj' ('Rajee''s real name, apparently), and that was when she first started to talk. And right after she did so, she began to chuckle just a little bit, much the former's slight annoyance, as a matter of fact.

"Oh, so now what; you're saying that it's a-a-a bad thing for me to be actually responsible for the equipment that we use, huh, Carol?" Said Ulraj, as he approached the young female (whose name was, apparently 'Carol') "Because, from where I stand, I'd say that the opposite was true, little sister"

"Mmm, I'll admit that I can't argue with that, big brother..." Said Carol "But, then again, that wasn't really the issue that I was referring, to be perfectly honest..."

"Oh..." said Ulraj in a somewhat sarcastic tone "...and what, exactly, is the issue that you were referring to, dear sister, do enlighten me, please..."

"Oh, that would have to be your annoying little habit of taking mundane things and, basically, turning them into glorified versions of themselves. The novelty has really worn off on that, Ulraj, believe me" said Carol "Face it; these are simply just regular boxes that are meant to simply store whatever we find on our trip today, once we bring them back, nothing more, nothing less. Simple as that..."

"Oh, 'simple as that', eh…? Way to oversimplify things as usual there, Carol..." Said Ulraj, in a very defiant manner "I mean, come on, take another look at these 'regular boxes' as you so call them. These storage containers are the latest in...Well... storage containment technology. They are designed, specifically, to keep whatever's placed inside of them extremely hot or extremely cold or even extremely moist or extremely dry, all for the sake of keeping the scientific findings that are placed inside preserved well enough for the scientists to study properly later on"

"I stand corrected, you're not just glorifying a bunch of regular boxes there, Ulraj, you're glorifying a bunch of fancy heater/cooler machine combinations..." said Carol, also in a somewhat defiant manner, much to the considerable anger of her older brother.

It was at that very moment that the high-pitched voiced individual from before placed his respective box down and revealed himself to be the spitting image of what Zak himself looked like around the time that Fiskerton first joined the Saturday family (watch the first two flashbacks from the episode; The Kur Guardian). He was even wearing the same type of clothes that Zak once wore during that exact same time frame. In fact, the only real difference between the two of them was the fact that this child (who, thanks to his earlier conversation with Ulraj from before, was revealed to be named Maboul) had his hair colored in two different types of brown, instead the same type of black and white that Zak Saturday had.

Anyway, once his respective box was placed safely onto the floor, 'Maboul' quickly ran right over towards both Carol and Ulraj, and then, he got right in-between the two of them so that he could push them both back further away from one another, in order to prevent a full-blown out fight from breaking out. It was while Maboul was doing all of this that he said-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, you guys, come on, you don't want to start fighting each other right now, do you? I mean, come on, you guys, not today of all days. Especially since this is one of the rare and few times that we'll actually get to see..."

It was during that last part that Doc and Drew both decided that they had seen and heard enough from these three young children. So, after he and Drew both smiled at each other for a brief moment, Doc began to do the obligatory throat-clearing cough, which almost immediately caught the attention of the three young kids, as well as Zon. And when that happened, the three young ones all said-

"Grandma; Grandpa…!"

-in total unison, right before they all ran towards Doc and Drew and gave them both a big hug which was gladly returned by the latter two. Even Zon made sure to get her share of this emotional moment and what an emotional moment this was. At least, until the group overheard what sounded like a man and a woman talking from close by, that is.

"Whoa-whoa-whoooa; o-o-o-okay, Fisk, okay, we're coming, ju-ju-just-just go a little bit easier on the coat there, alright, bud? I mean, come on, bro, I just had this thing washed for the big trip today, you know? I mean i-i-it's practically fresh right out of the dryer at this point, for goodness sake..." is what they all heard coming from the man, with his deep, gruff sounding voice

"You too, Komodo, stop pulling on me, that can rip, you know...!" Is what they heard from the woman, in a voice that sounded like a slightly deeper version of little Carol's voice

The entire group within the living room was pretty much just smiling about what they had just heard and they continued to smile when Fiskerton and Komodo arrived in the living room with a man and a woman in tow. Fiskerton was with the man and his current position with him definitely indicated that he got the man to come by pushing him forward. As for the woman; Komodo had her, and by that, I mean; he got her to come by pulling on her dress with his mouth, much to embarrassment. Now these two are the ones who built and own the complex building. These two are ones who Ulraj, Carol and Maboul all call mother and father. These two are Zakery "Zak" Thomas Saturday and Wadi of the Hassi at the considerably seasoned ages of 39-40, 'all grown up' in laymen's terms, actually.

Now then, Zak was now, initially, the same height and build as Doc, with only a few inches separating them. What's more, his original, uniform-esque clothing was now replaced by an orange T-shirt, a beige pair of pants with reinforced padding on the knees and thighs, combat boots and a long, black overcoat with matching gloves. Zak also sported a new beard now and he also looked like he let his hair grow out a little bit, particularly in the back, which, apparently, went down to his shoulder area now. All of these changes made it so that he barely even looked like the same plucky little boy who once tagged along on Doc and Drew's many adventures. Zak had changed a great deal; there was no getting around that fact, not even a little bit.

But as far as Wadi went, hmm, not much has changed about her appearance at all, really. As an adult female in between her late 30s and early 40s, Wadi is now a slender, curvaceous and statuesque young woman who sports a long, purple, short-sleeved Arabian-style dress, which she wraps a pink sash around for the sake of style. Her choice of boots did not change one bit, and neither did one other aspect of her wardrobe choice; her black Hijab, which was important to her culture. Suffice it to say; in a lot of ways; Wadi merely resembled an older and taller version of her 11-13 year old self. It was very easy to tell that this was the very same crafty and clever Arabian kleptomaniac who had helped the Saturday Family many times before in the past. All while she was slowly and steadily treading the path to become a member of the family herself, as her friend, Zak Saturday's wife.


End file.
